Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Episode 02
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Episode 2, Facing "Cannibal Candy" Ⅱ Chronology Inside the Cafeteria, Charlotte jumped out from the window that Raishin had Yaya broken and headed towards the street as Sigmund followed after. On the street was Raishin, together with Yaya, confronting Magnus. Kamakiri and Hotaru stepped in front of Magnus in a protective measure, and as they did, Hotaru’s cloth mask fluttered, enabling Raishin to see her excessively resemble Nadeshiko. Suddenly, a horrific sight flashed before Raishin’s eyes— the scene was ablaze and Raishin was searching for Nadeshiko, repeatedly calling out to her. As he entered a room, he was dazed to see the piled corpses of his relatives and their automata. Amidst the room was an altar, and near the altar, was the dead body of Raishin’s father, and on top of it, was the dead body of Nadeshiko. Raishin recognized his father, calling out to him, and then after, Nadeshiko, clinging onto her body as he burst out a cry of anguish and despair as Tenzen silently looked upon him with a cold gaze. As Raishin was lost in his thought, Magnus started to leave, but Raishin intercepted. Magnus then asked Raishin who he was, and Raishin answered that he travelled half around the world for him. Magnus replied that he had mistaken him for someone else. Raishin apathetically answered back and then sharply announced that he wanted give him something, taking out a small bottle from his pocket and then lifting his arm. In a split second, Kamakiri warped the rest of the Squadron, and together with them, surrounded Raishin, holding their weapons against his throat, surprising Charlotte and Yaya. Raishin clarified that he only wanted to give Magnus a token for their new acquaintanceship, and Magnus’ Squadron withdrew. Hotaru took the small bottle from Raishin and gave it to Magnus, and Magnus thanked him and left along with his Squadron. Raishin was downcast at his realization. Yaya, while crying, ran to Raishin and apologized to him for not being able to do anything. Inside the bathroom of Raishin’s room in the Tortoise Dormitory, as Raishin was taking a shower, he was still downcast at his realization as Yaya quietly concernedly listened behind the Japanese screen. Yaya then entered the shower to console Raishin, pointing out the Night Party as his way to defeat Magnus. Raishin understood Yaya and thanked her, and Yaya then began aggressively advancing on him. At the hallway of the Science Faculty, Felix was awaiting Raishin, and as Raishin, together with Yaya, passed by, interposed, greeting him, but before he could introduce himself, Raishin interposed, reciting his profile. Felix then asked Raishin to work with him, but Raishin swiftly refused and started to leave. Felix intercepted, offering him an entry qualification as a deal, catching Raishin’s attention, and remarked for them to discuss about it after school. Inside a lectures hall in the Science Faculty, amidst Kimberly’s lecture, Raishin contemplated on Felix’s proposal. Suddenly, Kimberly threw a chalk at Raishin’s forehead and scolded him for impudently ignoring her lecture. She then continued her lecture, this time, ending a topic with a sarcasm that was directed at Yaya, making her embarrassed. Raishin defended her, bragging that she is the best automaton in the world because she was created by Shouko. Yaya was miffed at Raishin’s mention of Shouko’s name and strangled him on the neck, making Kimberly sigh at them, and since the lecture had ended, Kimberly then left. After the students left the lecture room as well, Charlotte noticed through a window Raishin’s meeting with Felix. Sigmund suddenly interposed, asking Charlotte if she was interested with Raishin, but Charlotte misunderstood Sigmund to be referring to Felix and flusteringly defensively declined. Sigmund then clarified that he was referring to Raishin, gave his impression of him, and pointed out his character, making Charlotte realize his point. He then tested her resolve, and Charlotte declared her unyielding resolve. Inside the Disciplinary Committee’s Chairman’s Office, Raishin and Felix discussed about Felix’s proposal. Suddenly, Lisette burst into the office, calling out to Felix. She noticed Raishin and apologized for her sudden intrusion. She introduced herself to him and then reported to Felix that there is another case of devoured automaton. Behind the Machine Technical Vocations Building, Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her left shoulder, was onlooking the scene when Raishin, Felix, Lisette, and Yaya arrived. Raishin and Felix greeted Charlotte, and Felix, together with Lisette, then entered the scene, and after, called out to Raishin. Raishin entered it as well, and after seeing the dead body of the devoured automaton, then gave his observations about it, which Felix confirmed. He then inquired about its identity, and Lisette answered that it might be Morning Star Wielder. Raishin assented as he recognised the markings of the iron ball that crushed the legs of the devoured automaton although found it peculiar that its legs were crushed by its own weapon. As Felix looked upon Charlotte, Charlotte suddenly turned away. Raishin tried stopping Charlotte, but Charlotte dismissed him and left. Felix intervened and asked Raishin if he was finally going to accept his proposal. Raishin assented but that he will do it in his own way and left as Yaya followed after. Lisette bid Felix her dismissal and then followed after Raishin and intercepted him. She asked Raishin if she could talk with him privately, and Raishin then ordered Yaya to return first to the Tortoise Dormitory. Lisette then lead Raishin to a maze and hesitantly warned him of Charlotte. Inside Raishin’s room in the Tortoise Dormitory, Raishin contemplated on Lisette’s warning but was suddenly interrupted by Yaya’s jealous stare. Yaya tried unzipping his pants, but Raishin evaded her and then announced to her that they will begin hunting Cannibal Candy tomorrow. Suddenly, Raishin and Yaya heard a sound of something being thrown at Raishin’s room’s window. Raishin opened the window to see Charlotte. Charlotte embarrassedly asked Raishin on a date, making Yaya dazed. Yaya tried declining Charlotte, but Raishin assented, shocking Yaya. Charlotte then excused herself and left, and after she did, Yaya then strangled Raishin on the neck. The next day, Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, led Raishin, together with a pouting Yaya, to behind the Machine Technical Vocations Building. Raishin was trite at Charlotte’s idea of a date. Charlotte then clarified to Raishin that she only asked him on a date to make him a decoy for Cannibal Candy. Raishin refused and asked her for a proper date, shocking her and Yaya. Raishin pointed an argument, making Charlotte assent. Sigmund then gave his consent, and Raishin then grabbed onto Charlotte’s hand and pulled her as they left the Academy. After Raishin and Charlotte left, Yaya began weeping. Sigmund tried consoling her and then lectured her. He then advised her to be cautious of Cannibal Candy as Raishin and Charlotte are not around. In the city, Raishin and Charlotte strolled around the city. Dusk, at the rooftop of the Anglican Church, Charlotte remarked that she wanted to return to the Academy as she was beginning to feel hungry. Raishin then decided for them to eat in a restaurant instead and that he will treat her. Charlotte refused, but her stomach rumbled, making her embarrass, and she then finally assented. Evening, in the Pumphouse, Charlotte and Raishin had a light banter. As they walked back to the Academy, Raishin thanked Charlotte for helping him decide and choose the present he had just bought. As Raishin and Charlotte were about to enter the Academy, Charlotte unexpectedly remarked that she finally somehow understood his reason for targeting her for her entry qualification as she knocked on the door of the Academy Gates. As the doors of the Academy Gates opened, Raishin and Charlotte suddenly noticed a commotion happening inside the Academy. Raishin was apprehended that Yaya might have been victimized by Cannibal Candy and swiftly dashed towards the scene as Charlotte called out to Raishin. Filler Scene Adapted From Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 1 Major Events Characters In order of appearance: * Charlotte Belew * Sigmund * Akabane Clan Head (flashback) * Nadeshiko Akabane (flashback) * Tenzen Akabane (flashback) * Hotaru * Magnus * Kamakiri * Raishin Akabane * Yaya * Kimberly * Eliza (disguising as Lisette Norden) * Morning Star Wielder () New Characters * Himegumo * Tamamushi * Kagerou * Mitsubachi * Felix Kingsfort Abilities New Abilities * Spacial Transition - Kamakiri Magic Circuits * Kongouriki - Yaya * Predator - Eliza New Magic Circuit * Unnamed Magic Circuit - Kamakiri Factions and Organizations * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart New Faction and Organization * Disciplinary Committee Locations * Liverpool ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart *** Cafeteria *** Main Street *** Tortoise Dormitory **** Raishin Akabane's Room *** Central Auditorium *** Academy Gates New Locations * Liverpool ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart *** Central Auditorium **** Disciplinary Committee Area ***** Disciplinary Committee Chairman’s Office *** Machine Technical Vocations Building Terminologies * Wiseman * Night Party * Rounds * Entry Qualification * Magic Energy * Magic Art * Automaton * Puppeteer New Terminologies * Magic Circuit * Eve’s Heart * Banned Doll Foreshadow Soundtracks Applied Trivia Refer Backs Cultural References Animation Trivia Unanswered Questions Notes Quotes Videos Category:Anime Episodes Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Episodes Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Blu-ray/DVD Vol.I